


Hush Louis, Don't Say a Word

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fingering, M/M, Smut, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is really shy and quiet but all the boys that aren’t a part of the heterosexual population want a piece of him. Louis doesn’t like to draw attention to himself so when Zayn Malik slips his hand down Louis pants in the middle of chemistry, he tries not to make a sound. When Zayn starts fingering him and a moan slips out, Zayn orders him to be quiet. Louis does keep the sounds to himself because he was never one to try and get others in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Louis, Don't Say a Word

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill. I didn't want to post this here, but I felt bad for not putting anything here in over a month. But I think this is bad so go easy on me?

Louis really hates school. He hates the workload for all the classes he takes, he hates the late nights he spends awake to study or finish his homework, and he hates how despite the fact that he’s never displayed interest in any of the boys in his high school, they still hit on him on a daily basis and make stupid comments about his arse.

Even though they should boost his confidence or make him smile or something else along those lines, they don’t. The  flirtatious  comments and touches don’t mix well with shyness and minor anxiety, so he usually ends up saying a quiet thank you or biting his lip or murmuring something in response to their words before walking away.

The thing he hates the most about school has to be his chemistry class.

He’s never liked science; it is the thing that he has to work the hardest in to maintain his grade of an A average. And his teacher doesn’t explain things. He teaches from the textbook and writes on the board and does Powerpoint presentations for notes.

But the worst part is Zayn Malik.

Usually, he is the kid that comes to class late with an excuse for every time he shows up after the bell has rung. And his assigned seat is the one that is next to Louis’ in the back of the classroom.  Zayn almost always flirts with and touches Louis and reduces him to a red faced stuttering mess by the end of the period.

So when Louis is already in his seat with half of the students already sitting in their desks and Zayn sits own in his seat next to him, he has to say that he is  surprised . The bell hasn’t even rung yet and here Zayn is in his seat with his binder and pen sitting on the polished wood of the desk which is a first in this entire semester.

As soon as the teacher walks through the door; promptly shutting it once the high pitched ring of the bell sounds through the building, everyone opens their notebooks to take down more notes since that’s all they really do in this class other than the lab assignments.

And just as Louis presumed, there isn’t a lab today. Instead, it’s a Powerpoint about atoms and bonds and things that Louis will definitely need to study to understand. When Mr. Koronski starts talking and Louis starts taking notes, Zayn decides that now would be a good time to  talk to him.

Today was a bad day for him and Louis doesn’t feel like responding to him now. He woke up late and ran up to the bus right when it was going to leave; looking like a mess with his hair strewn about and teeth still tasting minty from toothpaste, it’s Friday and he already has so much homework, chemistry is hard, and he’s tired of guys hitting on him. So no. Zayn does not deserve answer today.

But Zayn doesn’t like not getting a response. His left hand rests on Louis’ thigh and inches upwards until it’s sitting extremely close to his crotch. Louis manages to keep his breathing under control and continues taking his notes despite Zayn’s close proximity.

When he leans over, Louis can feel his breath fanning out over the skin of his neck in warm soft puffs where he doesn’t speak for a moment. But then he says in a hushed whisper “When I’m speaking to you princess, I’d like an answer.”

Louis has to roll his eyes at that one because he’s most definitely not a princess. A sigh escapes Zayn’s mouth and he pulls his hand away from Louis’ leg. Louis thinks this mean that he is done trying to get his attention for the rest of the period at least; but instead, Zayn’s hand is on his lower back and  moving closer and closer to his bum and he is not quite sure what to do about this. So he bites his lip and continues glancing between the board and his notebook for the notes.

When he feels a wet finger in between his arse, he jolts and snaps his head around to look confusedly at Zayn. All the other boy is doing is smirking at Louis as if this is normal behavior.

"You should have acknowledged me Louis. Sit back down." His voice is commanding and smooth and not showing any signs of the fact that he has a hand down Louis’ pants.

A shiver crawls down Louis’ spine at the tone of his voice and he settles in his seat once more.

He can’t focus on what’s on the board very much when the hand slips further down and he can feel a finger prodding at his entrance and sliding in slowly. It’s the first time that anyone minus himself has done this to him and it’s a whole new thing for him.

He has just grown used to the feeling of the slender finger moving in and out, albeit a bit awkwardly due to him still having his jeans on when a second is added to the first. By now Louis gives up on taking notes because two fingers stretching him open slowly is much better than one that barely does anything.

When the tanned boy crooks his fingers upwards, a moan escapes Louis’ previously closed mouth. Zayn’s wonderful fingers stop their movement when Mr. Koronski and a few students turn their heads around to look at the pair of them when the noise is heard.

"Is there a problem back there?" The teacher asks, which places attention on the back of the room, which in turn makes nearly every head in the room turn to look at Zayn and Louis.

"No. Not at all sir." Zayn answers with a smile, taking care of the situation while Louis hides his face in his palms.

The teacher resumes teaching, the students resume taking notes, and Louis takes his hands off of his face.

"Keep your mouth shut. Okay?"

Louis nods his head immediately and thankfully Zayn’s fingers start their movement once more. In an effort to make this difficult and see if Louis can actually keep quiet, Zayn adds a third and a fourth finger to the other two. He can see the faster rise and fall of the  smaller boy’s chest as his breathing picks up a little and the light flush to his cheeks, but Louis remains quiet.

So Zayn adjusts the position of his fingers and crooks them upwards like the first time and Louis bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep the small noise he knew would have escaped inside. The sensation was much stronger with four fingers pressing on his prostate. It was more intense and pleasurable and he couldn’t give a damn about anything any longer but that feeling and Zayn and his fingers.

Zayn continuously aims for that walnut sized bump and presses down harder each time his fingertips run over it. He can see the effect it’s making on Louis and wants to get him to come. So he fucks him with his fingers fast and just right to have him reaching his orgasm right before the period ends. Louis hides his face from Zayn  by dropping it on the desk as he comes. He shuts his eyes and worries his lip with his teeth enough to tell that it’s swollen and focuses on returning his breathing to normal the way he does when he gets the occasional panic attack.

Finally he can feel Zayn’s fingers slowly pull out and no longer feels any contact from him whatsoever. When the bell rings, he quickly gathers up his things and rushes out of the classroom to head off to one of the bathrooms and to get  away from Zayn.

He walks through the crowd of students and keeps his eyes focused on the floor and not on anyone around him.

Usually he’s relatively fine at school with the occasional paranoia that someone might be looking at him for some odd reason or talking about him behind his back, etc. which is the main cause of his anxiety. But now he’s worried that someone knows what happened in class or  the fact that the front of his boxers are wet with come or that there is a stain on the front of his jeans- despite the fact that he knows there isn’t, due to him checking every few seconds.

Thankfully when he finally reaches the bathroom he chooses to go into, it’s empty. The first thing he chooses to take care of is the mess in his boxers. Louis just ends up throwing them away in the trashcan located in the stall. He walks out and splashes cool water on his face to get the redness to his cheeks to fade. When he rubs the rough paper towel over his face, he can’t help but think of the effect Zayn had on him.

It’s not exactly fair because he’s always found him attractive but turned him down because of the constant flirting. And maybe the dominant tone to his voice added to the whole ordeal. If things were as simple as avoiding him at all costs, then he’d be okay.

But it’s not okay because he remembers that he has three classes with Zayn, one of which is this period. And that knowledge makes him hate school just a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, It's Not Complete Yet is going on an indefinite hiatus because I'm suffering from writer's block.


End file.
